


Pumpkin Spice Everything

by widdlewed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall - season, gokudera works, hipster fashion, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Everyone high-key has something to say about Tsuna's choice of fashion and Tsuna is just trying to be a good friend and pick Gokudera up from work.





	Pumpkin Spice Everything

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot. This is honestly just an excuse for me to get my fall/winter feels out of the way. This is my favorite time of the year because you get to drink as much hot chocolate as you want without being going, "that's your tenth cup fucking stop" and you can wear LAYERS of socks and shirts and sweaters~ I fucking love it man. 
> 
> I had to write something to vent my love for the cold weather. Though, from a state that barely gets anything other than some 'ice', I don't think my definition of cold is the same as someone's from, say, Colorado or Canada. 
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy this fluffy thing. 
> 
> If you are reading this and are patiently waiting for my other fics to update...I'll...I'll get to them. Soon.

The leaves were crisp, drying out into a dead brown as the air grew thinner with the dropping temperature. Fall was quickly building up into winter, evident in the social media pictures of Pumpkin Spice Everything™ and layered pull-over knitted sweaters.The skies grew grey more frequently than not, the clouds a murky smoke color that brought a lethargic laziness that signaled hibernation and hot chocolate. 

 

Tsuna burrowed deeper into his fort of blankets and quilts, poking out with sleepy eyes only when his mother would bring offerings of cookies and cake slices. Hayato was busy during this chilling season, the stores growing busier with holidays lurking ahead. Takeshi had somehow gotten it into his head that the colder air would help him with his baseball training. Which, according to Ryohei, wasn’t completely BS but had decided to mentor Takeshi anyways to make sure the teen didn’t die from hypothermia or something. Which, let’s face it, could and would happen. 

 

Kyouko had taken Haru, Hana, and Chrome on a hot springs trip she had won at the local shopping center, leaving Mukuro to find attention and amusement with Kyouya instead of lingering like a fucking creep around Tsuna when Chrome was present. Lambo spent most of his time downstairs, helping Nana in the kitchen or playing with Fuuta and Ipin. 

 

That left Tsuna alone in his room, waiting to have a social life. Reborn had been called away for some sort of super secret meeting with his fellow Arcobalenos, leaving Tsuna to laze about as he pleased. 

 

Tsuna groaned, rolling around in his cocoon of fleece blankets. He peeked at his alarm clock, showing Hayato would be done with work in a hour. Tsuna jerked up into a sitting position at the thought of going to pick up his friend. He could go buy that new book he had been wanting too, so it was a win-win! 

 

Unfurling from the mass of warmth, Tsuna decided he’d actually put some clothing on. 

 

(Reborn had corrupted Tsuna - the excessive use of Dying Will Bullets leaving Tsuna with a discomfort of pants when in the privacy of his own room. Reborn neither expressed irritation or enjoyment at the accusation, while Hayato and Takeshi were weirdly pleased. Tsuna wasn’t going to ask. No he was not.)

 

Tsuna was stepping, no falling, off the last step when Nana stopped him. 

 

“Tsu-kun, where are you going all dressed up?” 

 

Tsuna blinked, sitting up from the wooden floor to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. His fake glasses, or hipster glasses as Haru had gushed once. Tsuna stood up, brushing at the knees of his black jeans. 

 

“I’m not though?” Tsuna questioned, scrunching his nose as he used one hand to tug on the grey beanie that matched his button-up shirt. His other hand was fixing the curled up hem of his pink overly baggy knitted cardigan. “I’m dressed normal?”

 

Nana just stared, her ladle swishing up and down as she surveyed her son. 

 

“Tsu-kun,” Nana deadpanned as the three gremlins peeked from the kitchen, “that’s dressed up.”

 

“ _ Mom _ ,” Tsuna stressed as he fell onto his butt, tugging on his boots that folded over to show off the cartoon kitten fabric on the inside, “ _ I’m not. _ ” 

 

Nana pressed her lips into a thin line, giving a final once over.

 

“Is it a date?” Nana asked as she stepped closer to Tsuna. 

 

“What?!” Tsuna did not shriek. He did not. His voice just cracked from late puberty, that was all. “No! Why-what-who-is it a date?!” Tsuna flailed, crouching down to cover his head awkwardly. He nearly smacked his beanie off. 

 

“Well then why are you all dressed up? You usually just wear one of your adorable hoodies!” Nana beamed, looking proud at pointing out her son’s lack of fashion. Tsuna did not appreciate it. 

 

“Haru-chan made this for me,” Tsuna explained as he flapped a unnecessarily long pink sleeve at Nana, “so I’m wearing it.” 

 

“It’s pink,” Nana pointed out, as if her son were color blind. Tsuna flushed. 

 

“She thought it brought out my eyes,” Tsuna mumbled, flicking one of the brown buttons on the cardigan. 

 

“Then what about the glasses?” Nana questioned. 

 

“Kyouko-chan and Haru-chan say they make me look cooler,” Tsuna mumbled as he tried to hide his burning face. Nana gave a victorious smirk, as if she had just cracked the secrets to all. 

 

“Anyways! I’m going to go pick Gokudera-kun up from work! He’ll most likely come back with me, so I guess...you already know.” Tsuna gave a smile and patted his pockets for his phone and wallet, mentally checking off that he had everything.

  
  


“Bye! Stay safe and warm! It’s getting chilly, dear!” Nana waved him off and turned back towards the kitchen, shooing the children to the backyard. With a final farewell, Tsuna was off. 

 

Tsuna walked with his hands shoved into the drooping pockets of his pink cardigan, humming as he treaded towards Hayato’s area of occupation. Tsuna was so happy a bookstore was located across the street from the convenience store Hayato worked at - it made life so much easier for the mafia-boss-to-be-in-denial. 

 

“Tsuna?” Tsuna blinked, swiveling his head towards the voice that called out to him. Takeshi and Ryohei were jogging towards him, their noses and cheeks red and their sweat glistening in the pale sunlight filtering in through the gloomy clouds. “What’s with the getup?” 

 

Tsuna stopped, pouting at the two. 

 

“Nothing! I just felt like wearing it. It’s warm,” Tsuna grumbled, huffing as Takeshi mussed up the beanie on his head. Tsuna could feel the static electricity building up underneath his hat at the jostled movement. “You guys done with your training?”

 

“Haha, yep!” Takeshi hugged Tsuna from behind, waddling towards with the shorter teen as they slowly began to move again. “Done for the day. You look...nice. Really nice. Like, damn.” 

 

“EXTREME FASHION!” Ryohei hollered in greeting as he punched the air. “Sawada is EXTREMELY looking good!” 

 

“No, seriously, why are you dressed so nice, Tsuna? Haha, is it a date?”

 

“Yamamoto, cool it.”

 

“Aw, thanks guys!” Tsuna beamed, giving a smile that was all teeth and a tiny bit of tongue poking out. “Kyouko and Haru really like helping me shop for clothing.” 

 

“They’re telling you what their tastes are,” Takeshi deadpanned (“What was that?” Tsuna blinked) and then beamed. “Where ya going, anyways?” 

 

“Oh, uh, was gonna stop by the bookstore across from Gokudera-kun’s job and then pick him up after his shift ends,” Tsuna explained. 

 

“Aw! That sounds fun! Can we tag along?” Takeshi asked, slowly rocking them side to side as they walked. Tsuna, if he hadn’t been wrapped up tight in Takeshi’s sweat-coated arms, would have tripped. 

 

“Sure,” Tsuna agreed and then scrunched up his nose as he caught a whiff of sweat and musk coming from Takeshi’s mesh sport’s top. “You smell though.” Takeshi laughed, leaning with his weight onto Tsuna. Tsuna squawked, stumbling forward at the extra weight. 

 

“I’m scenting you,” Takeshi breathed in Tsuna’s covered ear. Tsuna shoved him off, rushing to Ryohei’s other side to use the boxer as a shield. 

 

“That’s creepy,” Tsuna spoke out. “Stay away from me, creep.” 

 

“I EXTREMELY thought Mukuro was the creep though,” Ryohei spoke as he tugged on his long-sleeve shirt, trying to be subtle in his sniffs of his underarms. “Not Yamamoto.”

 

“Kufufufu, I’m wounded,” Mukuro sounded from behind the trio. Ryohei turned, keeping a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder as Mukuro and Kyouya rounded a corner from a nearby neighborhood street. “I’m not creepy at all.” 

 

“Hahaha, your laugh is creepy by itself,” Takeshi laughed as he slung an arm around Tsuna, pulling him close. 

 

“...Little Vongola, you are looking nice. Are you going on a date?” Mukuro asked, eyeing Tsuna up and down. Kyouya, himself, had an eyebrow raised as he stared at Tsuna. 

 

“What - no! Why does everything think so? How-how is this dressing up?” Tsuna huffed, tugging his beanie further down. His glasses slid down his nose and Takeshi poked them up with his knuckle, beaming at the shorter teen the entire time.

 

“I’m-I’m never wearing this stuff again! I’m-I’m sticking to my hoodies,” Tsuna muttered to himself as he ducked under Takeshi’s arm, skipping ahead of the four. “I’m going to be late getting Gokudera-kun at this rate! I’ll catch up to you guys later!” Tsuna called out and was rushing away. 

 

“...he needs bodyguards,” Ryohei spoke up as the four silently watched Tsuna rush down the street. 

 

“Haha, yeah he does. Like, damn. Did you see him? Was it the glasses? The beanie?” Takeshi grunted.

 

“Cardigan,” the three other teens spoke up. 

 

* * *

 

Tsuna checked his phone, noting Hayato would be done in roughly 45 minutes. Perfect. Just enough time to find and purchase that book he had been wanting. 

 

Tsuna scoured through the aisles of the quiet bookstore, basking in the toasty air of the heater working. 

Unaware of the many eyes giving him some looks, he reached up, grabbing at a book with a familiar title. 

 

“Tsuna-kun?” 

 

“Enma!” Tsuna whirled, beaming at the redhead. Said redhead was sporting his own beanie, a deep purple color. Enma smiled, waving as he nervously fiddled with his plaid shirt layered over a grey hoodie. His jeans, covered in rips and holes, had a tiny Simon Crest ironed into the thigh, his black shoes scuffed up with the laces tattered. “I like your outfit!”

 

Enma flushed, his face matching his hair as he ducked forward to hide from Tsuna’s smile. 

 

“T-thanks Tsuna-kun. You-you look nice too. Your-your cardigan is-is cool looking,” Enma stuttered out, aware of the gazes from Shitopi and Adelheid burning into his back from two bookshelves away. “What-what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m waiting for Gokudera-kun to get off work,” Tsuna answered as he tucked the book into the crook of his elbow. “What about you?”

 

“I’m just buying some new books,” Enma explained as his eyes flitted across the books. 

 

Tsuna just nodded, not knowing what else to say. At times like this, he really hated how socially inept he could be. Sure, get him talking and he’ll talk but once the conversation has lost any semblance of carrying on or branching off into a new topic of interest, he just...stopped talking. He didn’t know what to say. 

 

“What time do you have to get Gokudera-kun?” Enma asked after a blanket of awkward silence had fallen over the two. 

 

“I, like, 30 minutes,” Tsuna explained with a quick glance to his phone screen. 

 

“Great! We have time to go get some hot chocolate then. The weather is starting to get cold, huh?” Enma asked as he pointed at the cafe situated diagonal from the bookstore, on the other side of the street facing the convenience store.  

 

“That sounds good, let me just go pay for these,” Tsuna spoke and shuffled over to the cash register, giving a meek smile at the cashier. Enma gave a discreet fist pump and flashed a thumbs up at Adelheid and Shitopi. The two women nodded and gave reassuring grins, ducking when Tsuna came back to Enma, his newly purchased books in hand.

 

“Gonna buy yours?” Tsuna asked and watched as Enma nearly chucked the books over his shoulder without looking. 

 

“I-I found some PDFs online free, so I’ll just download those. Let’s go get that hot chocolate,” Enma stammered, guiding a confused Tsuna out of the bookstore. 

 

“Hahaha, what are you two planning?” Takeshi questioned the moment Enma and Tsuna crossed the street, the Guardians waiting for the Simon girls to step out of the bookstore. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Adelheid spoke as Kyouya allowed one of his tonfas to drop into his hand. 

 

“Uhuh. Just so happens Enma’s dressed up all cute too, like Tsuna?” Takeshi asked as he leaned against the wall, a eyebrow raised. 

 

“Enma wanted to be cute, so cute he was!” Shitopi spoke, grinning widely despite the inflatables squeaking with each movement. 

 

“That’s an EXTREME setup,” Ryohei mused aloud. 

 

“Kufufu, and we thought the Little Vongola was going on a date,” Mukuro spoke. “Turns out he was tricked into one.”

 

“We won’t know that unless we get  _ over to the coffee shop _ ,” Adelheid spoke, her tone suggesting they move fast. 

 

* * *

 

“No, really, I  _ insist _ I pay,” Enma spoke, frowning at the man. 

 

“No, no, really, I don’t mind paying for your drinks,” the man that had been standing behind Tsuna and Enma spoke, smile tight. “Allow me too.” 

 

“It-it’s okay, really. You don’t have to! We can buy our own drinks,” Tsuna stuttered, his eyebrows pinching up. The guy just wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

 

“And again, I don’t mind! I’d love to be able to buy you two a drink, whether it be alcoholic or not,” the man laughed, the cashier looking more and more uncomfortable as the guy persisted. Behind the three, the other patrons were beginning to look either irritated or worried.   

 

“Hey dickwad,” a gruff voice growled. “If he says no, he means no. Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit. They’re fuckin’ fifteen, ya creep.” The man turned, meeting narrowed green eyes that swirled like a oncoming storm. 

 

“Gokudera-kun! You got off early,” Tsuna chirped as the man gave a wary shuffle to the side to allow Hayato to shoulder his way past to stand next to Tsuna.

“I’m sorry, Jyuudaime! I should have texted you,” Hayato beamed, slapping a crisp bill down for the cashier to take. “Add a double-shot espresso to that order, please.” Hayato turned and noticed the man still standing there. He scowled.

 

“You’re still here? Do I need to explain it with pictures for you to understand? Go the fuck away, you fucking creep.” Hayato reached into his leather jacket, no doubt groping for his hidden dynamite.

 

“It’s fine,” Tsuna grabbed Hayato’s arm just as the man scurried off, shoving past Takeshi and Kyouya. Tsuna made eye contact with the group before turning back to Enma. 

 

“I’m sorry Enma-kun, I’m going to have to take my drink to-go. I promised my mom we’d go straight home after getting Gokudera-kun. I’ll see you later?” Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head, reaching for his drink which seemed to have been made impossibly fast. Hayato grabbed his own and Enma smiled sullenly, waving as his two Guardians came to stand by him. 

 

“Bye Tsuna-kun. You looked really nice today,” Enma bid farewell and Tsuna was out of the coffee stop with Hayato and Takeshi on either side of him, Ryohei, Kyouya, and Mukuro disappearing with goodbyes or ominous partings or threats of fights. 

 

“How was your day today?” Tsuna asked as he blew on his pumpkin spice latte. 

 

“Eh. Work is work,” Hayato grumbled. He took a sip of his drink before passing it over to Takeshi, who greedily took a gulp. Giving a grimace at the bitter taste, Takeshi stole Tsuna’s drink. 

 

“Ah, well, at least it’s over now right?” Tsuna asked as he fiddled with one of the buttons of his grey button-up shirt. 

 

“Yep. By the way, Jyuudaime, you look extremely cute today,” Hayato spoke with a tightness in his shoulders. “Did the girls help you buy this outfit?” 

 

“Hm? Haru made the cardigan,” Tsuna explained as Takeshi took one of his hands. “Everything else they gave me as a gift.” 

 

“It’s very nice,” Hayato commented and curled his free hand around the little curls along the back of Tsuna’s head, poking out from underneath his beanie. Tsuna leaned closer to Hayato, dragging Takeshi with him. 

 

“Thanks,” Tsuna snuggled his reddening nose into Hayato’s cold leather arm, breathing in the permanent smell of cigarettes and gunpowder. “Mama’s making curry for dinner tonight.” 

 

“Oh yeah? Sounds good for the weather!” Takeshi laughed and bumped into Tsuna’s side, nearly sending the three toppling. “Let’s go, let’s go! Stalking Tsuna on his almost-date with Enma made me hungry!”

 

“Wait, what date?”

 

“The fuck you just say baseball idiot?!”

 

Takeshi took off down the street with a laugh, the other two teens chasing after as the sky began to darken with hues of pinks and purples. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto as a couple or just close friends. Either works. Poor Enma. He'll have his chance one day. Maybe. IDK.


End file.
